My Will
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: Sasuke lured her into his kingdom in order to trap her with him forever. But he never expected Sakura's will to be as strong as his. AU, Based on the Labyrinth by Jim Henson
1. Love me

**Title: My Will**

**Summary: Sasuke lured her into his kingdom in order to trap her with him forever. But he never expected Sakura's will to be as strong as his. AU, Based on the Labyrinth by Jim Henson **

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**A/N: This is part one of a three-shot I will befinishing within the last week of SasuSaku Month. :) Fueled by Sasuke's brithday and my obsession with the story of the Labyrinth, please leave me a message of what you think of the story. It is mostly in narrrative form at Sasuke's perspective, and I try to keep them as IC as I could placed on the situations I left them in. Arigatou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the Labyrinth and its manga sequel, Return to the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Love Me<strong>

He has ruled alone for more than a thousand years. He had enjoyed the power over his Kingdom of logic-defying denizens, cherished the thrill of breaking their chaos and bending them to his will. But it has been so long and he has grown bored. It was around this time that he began to go to Human world.

At first, he found it to be mundane, devoid of the thrills and challenge of his kingdom. He looked down upon these humans, these predictable mortals but their antics were amusing, nonetheless. Then in his wanderings he saw Her.

He was as usual in his Hawk form, for there were Rules and he cannot cross over to the human realm in his true form. He was perched in an oak tree when he heard the high-pitched voice of a young girl. She was reading from a book, acting out the characters. She amused him like no other, in her world or his. This little fragile mortal thing, with her soft pink hair and emerald eyes, who pretended to be a hero but was so plainly a weak creature.

Again and again, he came to watch her. He discovered that she was abandoned by her mother who ran off with another man, and her father married another who bore him a son. At school, she was a loner frequently picked on by the more popular students in her class. She wanted to escape from her world, and retreated in her fantasies.

Her name was Sakura, a name he believed suited her. Like the flower, she looked fragile and delicate, at the same time, she possesses an inner strength, a defiant fire. And Sasuke, the King of the Underground, decided he shall posses her.

He cannot just take her to his kingdom, there were the rules, after all. So he left her a book, the type of heroic fantasy that she loves. He knew he would attempt to follow the story.

One night, frustrated with her baby brother, she spoke the words she had read. "I wish the King of the Underground will take you away right now."

With glee, he appeared before her for the first time in his midnight black royal robes. She stared at him, deathly scared and whispered, "You're him aren't you? You're the King of the Underground."

"What's said is said." Sasuke smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer, "Please return my brother. I didn't mean what I said."

Behind him, he opened the portal to his world even wider and gesture her to come nearer. In the distance, was an intricate maze, a labyrinth, and in the center was a tall forbidding castle.

"Your brother is in the palace. You have thirteen hours." He pointed at an ornate 13-hand clock ticking beside him. "Go to the heart of my labyrinth or your brother remains as one of us forever."

When he returned to his throne, with her baby brother in his lap, he had expected the girl to give up after an hour. But he was wrong. Along the way, she has met her subjects and convinced them to help her. She went through the trick walls, passed through the confusing doors, and dodged his armies.

Frustrated that the girl's will has not been broken, he trapped her in an illusion. A trap in the guise of a fairy tale ball. Dressed in a flowing icy blue gown, her memories muddled by the magic that surrounded her, Sasuke easily lured her to dance with him.

While it was intended to distract her from the ticking clock, the King enjoyed this dance. He enjoyed their closeness, the feel of her heart as he held her close.

"I'll place the sky within your eyes" He whispered in her ear. "I'll place the moon within your heart. I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars."

She looked at him then, her brilliant emerald eyes shining, then they shifted to alarm as she saw the clock behind him. In a heartbeat she pried her arms away, but he clung to her tightly. With determination, she pushed herself away and destroyed the illusion. Sasuke found himself back at his throne. She is near, if she defeats the heart of the labyrinth, he could not keep her.

She pushed through his armies and ran through the halls of his palace, intent on retrieving her brother. They are now face to face. Her eyes were cruel as he is. In a last ditch effort, he came to her with a final plea.

"I offer you your dreams, Sakura. I ask for so little, just bow down to me and I'll give you everything you want."

Sakura stepped closer, reciting the lines from the book he gave her. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have made my way to your castle to retrieve the child you have stolen."

In desperation, Sasuke decided to offer her what he has never given anyone. "Just love me, fear me, and I'll be your slave."

"For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great." She continued.

"Sakura, please…" He reached out his hand imploringly towards her.

"And you have no power over me."

With those words, it was over. She won. She returned to her world with her brother leaving him and besting him.

"_Live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you."_


	2. Fear me

**Title: My Will**

**Summary: Sasuke lured her into his kingdom in order to trap her with him forever. But he never expected Sakura's will to be as strong as his. AU, Based on the Labyrinth by Jim Henson**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

****A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. :))****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the Labyrinth and its manga sequel, Return to the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fear Me<strong>

Sasuke woke up with in anger. How dare she reject him! He gave her everything, he had been generous, but she turned him down just like that. And what hardships was she talking about? She turned his subjects against him. She went her way to the palace with the help of his disloyal subjects. She was as much as a cheat as he is!

He looked at his kingdom. The labyrinth was in turmoil. The weather, responding to his mood, was bleak. Storms raged randomly, his subjects locked themselves in their homes, fearful. It took Sasuke a thousand years to build his kingdom and that girl has undone it in 13 hours. He has felt discontentment before, but now he felt empty.

He had used her love of stories and her brother to lure her to him, but it was also his undoing. Sakura's love for her brother trumped over everything he threw at him. His heart clenched. How he wished that she felt the same for him.

Years have passed since Sakura left him and his kingdom, and he can no longer go to her since she declared he had no power over her. He used a lot of his energy to bring her here; he does not move the stars just for anyone. She has turned his whole world upside down, he would do everything to get her back.

Every leaf, every stone, every life within these walls belongs to him. But in his heart, he knew he would destroy them all and build them all over again if it would bring her back. For what use is a kingdom to a king if he has no queen to share it with?

Finally, he made his decision. The King of the Underground has no power over her. But as Sasuke, he can go to her.

Rejecting the powers of the Underground was no easy task, but he couldn't care less. Who cares if the kingdom was destroyed? It's no longer his responsibility. The important thing was that he was in the human realm once again, albeit with lesser powers.

The first thing he did was go to Sakura's house. She was older, about 5 years had passed since he last saw her. She didn't recognize him, but he barged into her home regardless. Despite her defiant attitude, she couldn't just push him out the door, she had to be hospitable. There was awkwardness between them. She was wary as he introduced himself as a former acquaintance. She was no longer the dreamer he remembered, but that fire he admired was still inside her.

_All I ever was means nothing._

He bid her goodbye, but didn't leave her alone. Masking himself, he began to observe her. She was a teacher now at a nearby public high school. She had abandoned her dreams of going to theatre, and the dreamy idealistic spark in her eyes was long gone. As she told stories to her students, Sasuke would note a flicker of joy; probably she remembers her heroic moments in his world. He shook his head.

_All I ever wanted slips away._

"Is this the world you chose over mine?" He scoffed. He could have made her a queen, she would have everything she could have wanted, and all she had to do was ask. But she gave it all up for a mundane existence. Living each day, working hard to make ends meet. This was the world she believed to be better than his…

_All I ever had descends to ruin._

It was evening now, and she was waiting for someone at a restaurant. Her eyes, the cruel emerald eyes that haunted him, no longer hold the spark of a dreamer. She saw him give a smile and greeted a man with a kiss at the cheek. Sasuke clenched.

_And you are my destroyer._

"You have toyed with me for the last time, Sakura. This time, I shall have my vengeance."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with a headache. Last night was not what she expected. She had thought that she would finally have the perfect date, but it ended so soon, just like every date the last five years. Her friend, Ino, told her she was picky, but she simply feels that something was missing.<p>

"You know, that Prince Charming isn't going to come." Ino once told her and she agreed. She stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago.

This reminded her of her strange visitor two nights before. He seemed familiar but she could not place him anywhere in her memory. She blushed, the man was attractive if not strange or demanding. He had a regal air but he is definitely not the Prince Charming type, more like the enigmatic villain.

Shaking the weird thoughts out of her head, she proceeded to take her mail from the door. Shuffling through the bills, she paused at a engraved letter. It was an invitation to a play. By Sasuke Uchiha. The man she met two nights before.

Looking at he calendar, she knew that she had nothing to do. Maybe she should go, she hasn't seen a play in years and this might do her some good.

_A life without love. Love without meaning._


	3. And I'll be your slave

**Title: My Will**

**Summary: Sasuke lured her into his kingdom in order to trap her with him forever. But he never expected Sakura's will to be as strong as his. AU, Based on the Labyrinth by Jim Henson**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**A/N: So this is the final installment. This must also be the longest chapter I have ver written :) Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I can't believe SasuSaku Month is about to end...I hope you guys will also read my other stories. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the Labyrinth and its manga sequel, Return to the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: And I'll be your slave<strong>

Sakura looked around, her invitation at hand. The place, 79 Sharingan drive, was a tall imposing edifice, with large looming windows and carved gargoyles guarding heavy oak doors. This seems to be of a place kids would sneak into for a test of courage rather than a venue for any respectable play. Sakura looked around her, there was no one, other than the autumn wind rustling the fallen leaves there was no sound. Deeply suspicious, Sakura looked at the address again. She never heard of Sharingan Drive before, honestly, but the map included in the invitation was thorough. Should she enter?

Sakura remembered the strange man who invited her. She remembered his dark hair and piercing coal black eyes. Her very instincts tell her to walk away, but something inside her compels to walk forward, to find exactly what is happening.

"Well, come on feet." Against her better judgment, she entered.

The moment the oak doors closed behind her, Sakura was transfixed. The inside was a far contrast to the façade. The room was lit by dozens of intricate chandeliers, the columns were marble and carved with greek nymphs, and the floor was tiled with an interesting mosaic design flanked by a rich red carpet. About a hundred people were inside in formal clothing and wearing masks, gliding to each other with polite chatter as soft classical music played in the background.

Sakura looked at the invitation and the simple dress she was wearing. The invitation did say that it was a formal event but Sakura felt out of place in her simple black lace dress among the stunning gowns and jewellery.

The lights flickered and the guests immediately paused before they headed towards another room. A hand suddenly guided Sakura with them.

"I'm glad you have accepted my invitation, Sakura."

"Uchiha-san." Sakura greeted. He was wearing a familiar dark blue tailcoat and unlike the other guests, he wasn't wearing a mask. He led her to a sit and with a sly grin, he told her to watch the play.

The curtains opened, and the crowd gave a polite applause. In the middle of the stage was a puppet with pink hair. As the narrator began, the different puppets assumed their roles. Sakura can't help but think that the story was familiar, it was a story she read a long time ago…

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Life was not easy for the young princess for her wicked stepmother her like a slave. The princess was forced to stay home and watch over her baby brother, so she can never leave the castle._

_But what no one knew was that the King of the Underground had fallen in love with the princess and has given her certain powers. The princess knew that if she wished it, the King of the Underground would keep her brother in his castle forever and turn him into one of his creatures. _

_So one night, when the princess could take the burden no longer, she called to theKing of the Underground for help. The King granted the princess's wish and took the baby tohis castle at the center of his labyrinth. _

_Too late, the princess realized that she still loved her baby brother, and she pleaded with the King to return him. What was said, was said, but the King did not have the heart to refuse her so he gave her 13 hours to solve the labyrinth before he keeps her brother forever._

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she fought her way to the castle beyond the labyrinth to take back the child he has stolen. The King offered the princess her heart's every desire if only she would bow to him. But her will was as strong as his and her kingdom as great and he has no power over her._

_The princess returned home with her brother, confident that she was free of the King…but was she?_

Suddenly the puppets paused, and their clothes changed from the stereotypical royal attire into modern clothes. And the narrator began again.

_Some time ago, there was a young girl with what was at first glance was a happy family. But her mother was a flighty woman who dreams of being a great actress, and left her young child. Her father, soon married another woman who promptly gave birth to a son._

_The young girl spend her life pining into a world of fantasy, denying the mother who abandoned her, shutting away the father who ignores her, battling the stepmother she fancies as wicked and envying the half-brother who possesses two parents' love and taking it for granted._

_In a spur of selfishness, she casts her brother away to powers beyond her understanding and realising her mistake undertook a journey that changed her, or did she. _

_Fresh from her adventure, she saw her world as mundane. She buried herself even more in fantasy, going into the bright lights of theatre. But one day, she receives an acceptance letter crushing her dreams. Reality it seems was far more difficult. Failure after failure, she threw away her dreams, forgetting the strength that made her overcome trials, contented to live a continuous life never pursuing more than what is needed…_

Sakura didn't realize that the play was over until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the man in her right, she remembered him now. She remembered the illusion, the dance he led her in as he sang promises to distract her from saving her brother. He was wearing the same clothes now.

"Sasuke." That was his name, one of his subjects gave his name to her. "What happened to me."

Nodding, he wiped her tears. "You were a dreamer, Precious thing, but dreams have use here."

The room was now empty except for the two of them.

"So it was real after all…" Sakura cried, thinking about everything that went wrong in her life. She suddenly pushed him away. "Why are you here? Why are you tormenting me?"

"I torment you?" Sasuke held Sakura's shoulders tightly in anger. "For five years I have suffered while you lived your normal life! You have no understanding of torment!

"But-" Sasuke lifted his arm, showing her a glowing orb, his voice softer. "Our fates are bound, Sakura. I offer you a second chance."

"What is that?"

"A last wish, all that is left of my power since I abandoned my Kingdom. It isn't too late to live up to your potential Sakura, use this wish."

Entranced at the orb, Sakura shook her head. "I don't know what to wish for."

Smirking, Sasuke held out his hand. "Then let me be your guide."

Sensing a sense of courage rising in her, she faced him. "You just want me to surrender my will."

"I want you to thrive!" He took her hand. "Look at what I can give you!"

As the lights suddenly turned off, Sakura clung to him in panic. "Where are we?"

"The end."

"The end?"

"The end of you, Sakura. This place I have created is just a small bubble, the smallest of worlds, but together we can make it grow. Your desire will make it strong. You can have everything you want and all I ask is you forsake everything but me.

"Sakura, I will make a world for you richer than you can imagine." Scenes began to take shape, grasses, mountains, lakes and rivers swirled and grew around them, the stars and planets danced above them. "Is this not better than the world you left behind?"

"It's –"

"Don't say a word, I see the truth within your eyes and this is just the beginning."

"No Sasuke." Sakura broke free of his gasp, finally breaking out of his entrancing voice. "I cannot just leave my friends, my life behind. What about you, you rule a kingdom?"

"It is gone, Sakura!" Sasuke glared, obviously irritated. "They are nothing if I do not have you with me!" He grabbed her and her held her close. "When we last met, you ensnared my heart and left me broken. I will not let you leave me again. You are mine!"

Sakura cried once again. She remembered her adventures at the labyrinth. It fascinated her more than it frightened her. She met so many wonderful creatures and she would admit that even it's King has captivated her heart. She dreamt of him so many times, of his heartbroken face when she denied him. At that time, she really believed it was just another diversion to take her brother away, now she understands that it was not. But still she cannot do as he asks.

Taking the orb, she made her wish. "I wish for us to return to the labyrinth."

Sasuke and Sakura stood in the middle of the crumbling throne room. Face to face, her worried stare against his angry one.

"My Will controls this Kingdom." He explains. "And it has never been the same since you left."

Nodding, she stepped towards him with a determined gaze. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have made my way to your castle to return the heart you have stolen."

Sensing the words that changed, Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"For your will is my will, and your Kingdom my Kingdom. And our powers are of equals."

* * *

><p>He has ruled alone for more than a thousand years and soon he will rule alone no longer. By claiming his will as hers, his Kingdom has regained its balance and awaits the return of its Queen.<p>

The foolish girl still refused to stay with him, insisting that she would attempt to make her dreams come true in her world once again and only after she sets her affairs in order would she return

He didn't just let her go that easily though, so she convinced him with a kiss.

Sasuke sighed, it was irritating to be in love with a woman a stubborn as he is, but he can wait.

**The End**


End file.
